


DetÆrame

by reinbouncle



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Ellery Queen - Fandom, 亚森·罗平, 埃勒里·奎因
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbouncle/pseuds/reinbouncle
Summary: 一辆载满水蜜桃的卡车自由下坡砸中一千零二十四个吟游诗人，物理学家在木星风暴里活过三次宇宙大爆炸最后死于证据不足，下巴全是触手的黏糊糊水怪伸出第三根触须才插好石中剑，他在凌晨四点的银河系中心跳舞，星体褴褛，不停旋转，阿勒密涅姆奏响双极迪斯科，他们揽着彼此的肩膀穿越火焰，化为艾达的十六分音符。
Relationships: Arsène Lupin/Ellery Queen, 亚森·罗平/埃勒里·奎因
Kudos: 1





	DetÆrame

**Author's Note:**

> cp：ALEQ（不想打全名了反正也是冷门好心累但tag还是要打的tag见  
> 这次换了个文风，但是，哈！还 是 我！（哭）  
> 一如既往的ooc，dbq。我也想过干脆批量替换这俩的名字，换成原创角色名，但写的时候确实是参照这俩人，尴尬，想了想还是不改了。能接受的话，请继续看吧。  
> 短篇，部分原创世界观，赛博朋克设定有参考《神经漫游者》、《攻壳机动队》等。  
> 谢谢太太们。反正我是ooc到没影了，如果太太们愿意为ALEQ产出，请！！！（抹抹泪

枳岛的天气像一串坏代码，运行一会儿就报错。

枳岛路上几乎没人打伞。他们身上的衣服还不如雾霾干净，逃避雨水显得可笑。亚森踢了踢公寓墙外的水管，从里面跑出几只蟑螂，飞快钻进下水道缝隙。欧泊说他疯了，放着好好的上区房子不住，跑来枳岛住出租屋，干遭罪。亚森兀自踏上楼梯，眼睛只盯着前方一寸左右的地面。他的电子脑连着感受器，后者默默替他观察四面八方。欧泊提议回上区的家里，舒舒服服地待着，它的提议毫无道理。首先，它是亚森写的AI，待在哪都没区别。其次，他不想回上区，因为要躲一个人。

上区那么大，占整个星球三分之一的面积，他却偏偏要避开那一个人。枳岛有一个好处，它拥有世界五分之三的人口，却只占据三分之一的土地，像个谦卑到泥土的失意者，满腔热血都蒙上了灰，唯唯诺诺地在世界角落寻找他的位置。其实，无论他跑到天涯海角，那人都有办法抓住他，但枳岛提供了一个得天独厚的条件，它是法外行为的乐园。枳岛坐拥最大最完善的黑市，在这里，流浪汉也能买得起廉价电子脑，无论什么赃物都有机会找到买家。本着大隐隐于市的思路，还有更适合亚森·罗平的地方吗？

麒麟啤酒滑过喉头，带着气泡的清凉。欧泊发出一声干呕。亚森觉得有点好笑，这玩意儿没那么恶心，而且AI没法吃喝。欧泊反驳说，它总结了网络点评，干呕是它得出的意象化结论。亚森不是没后悔过，他最后悔的就是给他的AI增加了太多个性。他怀念过去的时光，怀念那个人，只消一瓶麒麟啤酒，就足以让那人兴奋到喋喋不休，对古往今来的作家们评头论足。如果让他再来一瓶，亚森就有机会欣赏他刚搞来的藏书，然后从他唇角偷走一个吻，如果亚森再贪婪一点，那本珍贵的收藏可能会不小心掉在地上，当然，最后挨骂的还是他亚森·罗平。

敲门三声，两短一长。门外站着一个瘦高的人，身体绝大部分裹在黑色塑料雨衣里，雨水顺着帽檐滴落，额前发丝垂下来遮住了银色眼睛。

“跟我回去。”“你想得挺美。”

他们在门厅接吻，身体紧贴墙壁，塑料雨衣被踩在脚下，咯吱作响。衬衫下的皮肤温热柔软，上次的吻痕清晰可见。他的手指插入亚森的金发，眼中笑意迎上湛蓝双眸，他说，你越来越没耐心。他反问，我的女王，是谁更没耐心了呢？他甜蜜地笑着，背靠床头，双腿缠上亚森的腰。

窗外雨势渐小，天色闷青，浓厚的雾霾下，肉眼根本无法区分白天和黑夜。远处高楼墙上的霓虹灯光艳丽，全息广告上闪过扎眼的花体字，每个字都有一辆家用面包车那么大。亚森的公寓出奇安静，在屏蔽装置的作用下，房间里仿佛没住过人。两人躺在床上，过量运动导致昏昏欲睡。亚森问：麻烦吗？找到这里。对方回答：我从中庭绕过来的。亚森有点紧张，问：警察找你麻烦了？对方轻蔑地笑着说：他们不敢，而且先黑入中庭的系统比直接黑入枳岛简单得多，所以在警方看来，我还乖乖待在家。亚森继续问：你父亲不知道吧？对方闭上眼睛，疲倦地说：他是上区警局局长，没空查我的房，况且朱纳帮我照应着。接着，他打了个哈欠，说：我困了。亚森在他的脸颊落下亲吻，灯光下，细密卷翘的睫毛打下阴影。他的身体随着呼吸均匀起伏，右手五指与亚森的左手五指紧密相扣。亚森低声道，晚安，我的女王。

亚森很少做梦，但最近，他的梦境混乱不堪，充斥着上一个任务的片段，仿佛平行世界的故事，提醒他不愿面对的现实。上个月，两位顶级黑客，罗曼·贝莱，化名“亚森·罗平”，和埃勒里·奎因，化名“以利亚”，二人受拉斯特企业前任CTO委托，合作侵入拉斯特企业数据库，盗取一段AI代码。第二天，名为GHOST的AI开始在上区和中庭活动，在一个月内，它端掉一个又一个非法监禁儿童的窝点，同时找出大量上区高层娈童证据，整个上区高层近乎遭到一次清洗，但所有人心知肚明，GHOST的行动未能触及邪恶的根基。GHOST的手法生猛，以保护孩子为唯一目标，妨碍其目标的相关者，只有使其迅速脑死亡一个手段。GHOST的杀人方法是黑入电子脑并瞬间摧毁，技术门槛极高，能量消耗巨大，但效率也是奇高。GHOST被警方定义为连环杀手，同时因为触动多方利益，被各方追捕，虽然GHOST自身顺利逃脱，但亚森和埃勒里受到牵连，经过一系列搜查和追捕，“亚森·罗平”身份暴露，其真身罗曼·贝莱逃脱了警方追捕，“以利亚”身份仍然未知。警方虽然不知道埃勒里正是以利亚，但根据埃勒里与罗曼·贝莱的恋人关系，判断二人定会相约见面，因此在埃勒里身上打入最新追踪定位系统，并软禁在家，妄图守株待兔式捉拿亚森·罗平。

两周前，他们研究出办法，可以让实时定位暂时失效，经过多次调试，目前失效最长10小时。亚森在黑暗中看了一眼时间，他还剩4小时。埃勒里陷于熟睡，手仍然紧握着他的。埃尔从不肯好好睡枕头，醒来后，他的发丝必定会朝四面八方支棱，枕头被他抱在怀里，或者踩在脚下。他的呼吸平稳柔和，脖子上冒出细密汗珠，被单只盖了肚子。说起来可笑，亚森·罗平作为黑客神偷，在床上抢被子竟然抢不过他。之前两人去登山，天刚蒙蒙亮，他活生生被冻醒，睁眼一看，身上片缕不沾，倒是埃勒里自己，从头到脚裹了个严实，只留几缕碎发露在外面，仿佛一份鼓鼓囊囊的热狗卷。可惜他们现在回不到那种无忧无虑。他轻轻吻上埃尔的肩膀，想要这样吻遍他全身。你要离开了？睡梦中的人轻轻地问。他回：不，我就在这，安心睡吧。片刻，对方的眼角流下泪水，在寂寥夜色中映着远处的霓虹，无声地闪耀光芒。

埃勒里是被撞门的声音吵醒的。今天枳岛阳光格外耀眼，他摸到床头柜的酒杯，从旁边的盒子里取出一支香烟。这间公寓面积极小，整个建筑面积也只有他自己卧室的四分之一。撞门的声音在整栋大楼回荡，警方破门而入的那一刻，他冲门外大吼一句：敲门！

进来六个全副武装的上区警察，领头的是埃勒里的老熟人，孟非警官。他阴阳怪气地叫：埃勒里·“女王”，你本该待在家，但定位告诉我们一件相反的事。他居高临下，用电棍指着埃勒里单薄的身体。后者上身赤裸，被单盖在下身，指尖的烟灰落在白床单上。埃勒里可以忍受愚蠢的人，但无法忍受一个人把他的愚蠢拿出来显摆。孟非沉着脸问：他在哪？埃勒里轻笑一声，望着窗外晴空，反问道：谁？

你知道我说谁！亚森·罗平！你这该死的——他气得大骂，来回踱步。埃勒里吸一口烟，恍然大悟似的，烟雾全吐在孟非脸上。他笑道：当然，当然！你们全指望我帮你们捉犯人呢！你瞧，这房间也不大，他可能藏在哪个壁橱，也可能趴在你们头顶。要不，你随便搜搜？

孟非怒目圆睁，手中的电棍放在一个极其危险的角度。他咬牙切齿地说：如果被我找到证据——埃勒里不耐烦地打断：老弟，你当然能找到证据，我浑身上下都是！你想要什么？他的唾液，他的精液，可能还会有一点血液，噢，昨天我们都有点失控。你可以收集一点DNA，拿回实验室比对，我向你保证，你们不会发现任何惊喜，他来过，他走了，其余我一概不知，你当然会相信我，因为你正拿着测谎设备。

他手上的香烟就快燃到底，他又抽出一支点燃。

孟非怒斥：你可知道你在帮重案犯潜逃！埃勒里回：我不知道，我没帮他，无论有没有我，你们都抓不到这个人。孟非说：你在把你父亲推向一个艰难的位置，现在上区的情况，他正在承受很大压力，你应该多为他着想！埃勒里终于拿正眼瞧孟非，声音异常冰冷，他说：我父亲可曾亲自参与过这件事？他有没有亲自面对我，或者亚森·罗平？他没有，因为他懂得亚森这次做了一件正确的事，只是他无力阻止一切继续发生，是你头上那群人，把他推向一个艰难的位置，你不能理解，因为你是条没脑子的狗。

孟非冲上来捏住埃勒里的两腮，后者疼得紧咬牙关。孟非面目扭曲，嘴角挂着冷笑，格外狰狞。他凑在埃勒里耳边，低声说：你想好再开口，美人儿，这里是枳岛，不是上区，尸体有很多种出现方式，每种都不会引人注意。他恶狠狠地松开埃勒里，指挥手下扫描埃勒里全身，搜查可能被藏住的信息片。埃勒里捡起地上的衣服，衬衫被这群人踩得全是鞋印，变成枳岛流浪汉也看不上的垃圾。

警车停在楼下，刺眼的红蓝光交替闪烁，给沉闷划开一个口子。他被两位荷枪的警员带下楼，按进汽车后座，他们手里的枪管挨着他的胳膊。他比犯人好一点，没有手铐，两位警员对他的态度也算尊敬。说到底，他曾经帮过这些人不少忙，大大小小的。没人使用对讲机，没人交谈，空气凝固成一个秤砣，几个人被铸进这块密不透风的金属块，朝上区飞驰。

朱纳跑到奎因宅门口，蹦蹦跳跳地接回埃勒里，脸上是如释重负的轻松。埃勒里有些心疼。朱纳被迫成为监视者，一旦埃勒里出事，朱纳第一个被问责。即便如此，他还是替埃勒里牢牢守着几个秘密，包括以利亚的身份。也没人能想得到，枳岛仆从被允许知晓这种重要情报。实际上，朱纳是埃勒里的唯一仆人，也是以利亚的得力帮手。朱纳帮他挂起西装外套，后者摆一摆手，想要清净一会儿。

他脱下衬衫，合成布料上布满鞋印，脏得像擦过油缸的抹布，在卧室灯光下更显廉价。他待过上区、中庭和枳岛，从未在上区见到如此粗滥的衣服，枳岛人倒是经常穿。他小心翼翼地撕开衣袖，从走线的缝隙里，抠出一块薄得透明的信息片。他撩开脖颈的碎发，将它插入读取槽。信息片没入读取槽的瞬间，他像断了线的木偶，无声地倒在地上，变成一具待启用的空壳，还未被注入灵魂。

埃勒里跌坐在地上。地面硬得仿佛花岗岩，但他没感觉身上疼。地表是一层坚冰，碧绿剔透。冰层下有水流缓缓流动，感觉不真切，仿佛隔雾看花。他从地上爬起，整理一下西装，放眼望去，不远处的冰面裂开一条白隙，一道水汽喷薄而出，涌起的白色水雾有百米高，仿佛火山爆发，但温柔得多。他随着水雾望去，这才看清挂在头顶的苍穹，这才意识到，他周围没有氧气，甚至没有像样的天空。占据天际的是一颗庞然大物，其上涌动着面白和橙红相间的湍流，张牙舞爪地裹成一个大球，仿佛宙斯本人，随时准备倾轧过来。与挂在天际的庞然大物相比，太阳只是一颗耀眼的亮点，透过亿公里太空，投射冰冷的光。远处还有一颗星体，体积小得多，只有月亮那么大。他第一次近距离观察木星，结果却让人失望，与他已知的木星形象别无二致，从他的角度，甚至看不到著名的大红斑。脚下的冰面也不真实，按照实际情况，他应该在落地几分钟就冻死了。

欢迎，她说。

埃勒里转过身体，望着地平线的小姑娘。她每迈出一步，身形就逐渐清晰一点。等她走到他身边，他才看清她的样子，整体很陌生，有一丁点熟悉，栗色长发扎成两个麻花辫，陶瓷一样的皮肤仿佛洋娃娃。

她说，目不转睛地盯着淑女，不成体统。

他回，把你认作普通人，才是有眼无珠。

GHOST脸上有了点笑容，说：水平不赖嘛，以利亚，那你觉得这里怎么样？她张开双臂，脚尖点地，飞快地转了一圈，马尾辫在空中旋转，连衣裙摆像烟花一样绽开。埃勒里答：我们在木卫二，太阳系储水量最大的星球，很有可能诞生生命，受木星引力影响……女孩不屑，跺着脚接他的话：受木星引力影响，永远一面朝向它，巴拉巴拉巴拉，给你五十分，不及格，你到底听懂题没？她迎上埃勒里的目光，眼里有种期待，仿佛等待学生作出标答。需要提示吗？她问。埃勒里大概猜到了答案，但是出于好奇，他点了点头说：请。

他们脚下的冰面消失，两人站在瓢泼大雨中，周身景物都蒙着一层水雾，路上人来人往，却无人撑伞。他们沿着小路找到亚森·罗平的一处安全屋，埃勒里踢了踢外墙的防风管，几只蟑螂飞快爬进下水道。她像走钢丝一样踩着路牙，端平双臂保持平衡。她一边倒着走，一边看向埃勒里，兴奋地说：看见了吗？我能这样走！她拉起埃勒里的手，钻进一间路边店。

中庭图书馆仿佛一个迷宫，一层书架有五个人高，梯子和台阶数以万计。抄书员伏在最高桌案上奋笔疾书，女孩牵着埃勒里，小心翼翼地靠近抄书员。埃勒里踮起脚，想要辨认她笔下的小字。他还没来得及看字，只见抄书员口中喷出一大股墨水，洇透了面前的纸张，她的身体歪歪斜斜，像一只失去动力的风筝。条件反射一般，埃勒里想要扶住她，却在接触她的那一刻，彻底失去光明，他被迫接收所有数据，每一帧都吵着讲自己的故事。一辆载满水蜜桃的卡车自由下坡砸中一千零二十四个吟游诗人，物理学家在木星风暴里活过三次宇宙大爆炸最后死于证据不足，下巴全是触手的黏糊糊水怪伸出第三根触须才插好石中剑，他在凌晨四点的银河系中心跳舞，星体褴褛，不停旋转，阿勒密涅姆奏响双极迪斯科，他们揽着彼此的肩膀穿越火焰，化为艾达的十六分音符。

以利亚——不，埃勒里——他听到亚森在叫他，他回头，孤零零站在磅礴大雨中，手头仅剩一个事实：他连亚森也丢失了。枳岛天上挂着一颗木星，旁边的恒星连成一把弓，指向他脚下的冰面，木卫二，欧罗巴。女孩牵着他的手，他们回到一望无际的冰原。

他说：你想要拯救人类，并不容易。她说：刚才那个女孩，抄书员，是怡丽丝尔喷泉，它是这个世界的bug，总有一天会爆发。GHOST挥一挥手，拨出一阵数据流。他说：你没解释我的疑惑。她说：这小破星可挤不下那么多人，只能挤下孩子们。埃勒里说：你要建一座孤儿院，在网络上，通过上传孩子们的意识。女孩点了点头。他继续说：你刚才证明了你可以，所以要我做什么？女孩指向地平线，远远地出现一个漆黑的漩涡，看不透对面。她说：你们是备选计划，也是一套监视系统，你刚刚也看到怡丽丝尔喷泉了，这地方并不太平。反过来，我给你们提供一个解决一切的机会，或者说，你们是我的小白鼠。她狡黠地看着他，仿佛在赌他会不会答应。埃勒里看了一会儿漩涡，他没有设备，分析不出所以然，他问：他呢？同意了吗？她心下了然，笑了笑，说：最终你们都选了相同的答案。埃勒里疑惑：你还会穿越时间？她回：当然不能！他是这么说的，只不过他用的将来时，我给改成了过去时，仅此而已。埃勒里回头望着女孩，问：如果我回不来怎么办？GHOST摸摸下巴，若有所思，说：有趣，他可没这么多问题。埃勒里不以为然，哼了一声，转身朝漩涡走去。

他踏入涌动的信息流，黑色漩涡裹挟着他的左腿。那一刻，他耳畔响起一首歌谣：

One more revolution my love,  
One more time through the fire.  
One more revolution once more,  
We'll match into enemy fire.

  
埃勒里·奎因自杀的消息轰动整个上区。每个人都为年轻作家惋惜，同时猜测亚森·罗平要如何复仇。虽然表面不说，但大家心知肚明，奎因家独子被迫掐断自己的生命，原因无他。上区警局如临大敌，网络安全员连续加班一星期，系统的坚固程度前所未有。办公大楼实行严格的出入登记制度，进门出门必须收集DNA，上下班的时间成本激增，没一个人敢有怨言。他们风声鹤唳，但凡收到一丁点动静，就要彼此怀疑。

法医的结论让人摸不着头脑：他死于脑后插入的信息片，后者让身体机能瞬间停摆。据上区警方了解，目前的科技手段达不到这种效率，但这种效率让人眼熟，熟悉到他们一秒就猜出它来自GHOST。埃勒里·奎因死于GHOST的谋杀？不一定，毫无疑问，他是主动插入信息片的。他插之前就知道会死吗？没人有答案。尘埃之下只躺着一个事实：埃勒里走了。有人尝试接受它，有人无论如何也没法接受。

三周后，埃勒里的葬礼如期举办。警方假情假意，做足戏码，举办公开葬礼。这天，半个上区的人都挤在墓地。他们不认识埃勒里·奎因，其中一大半人都没读过他的书，他们来这里只有一个目的：做混乱的第一见证人，打发无聊。亚森·罗平会出现，几乎是板上钉钉的事。他沉默了这么久，也该找个时间点爆发。埃勒里的父亲没出席，朱纳也没出席，代理主持提纲挈领，台下哭成一片，人们暂时忘掉亚森·罗平的事，也几乎忘掉了棺材里躺着谁，他们只记得一位意气风发的青年，在上区的某个雨夜，意念飞往苍穹，灵魂化为星辰，熠熠生辉。

他挤在人群末尾，凑热闹也赶不上热乎的，只能看到一群五颜六色的脑袋尖。主持的麦克倒是很响，他听得一清二楚。欧泊呜咽着，偷偷抹眼泪。他本不想理，可这声音实在太烦人。他问：你哭个什么劲？欧泊的声音哽咽，哭得上气不接下气，说：你瞎吗？他死了诶，大家都在哭！埃勒里无奈，他待在存储器里，没法做任何动作表情，声音也不太像他自己，他说：严格来说，我活得好好的，别太戏剧化。欧泊也不装了，活泼得很，在埃勒里身边绕来绕去，说：没错，好伙伴！欢迎加入AI大家庭，我是爸爸，你是妈妈，亚森是我们的宝宝。

人群中，戴着黑色兜帽的人没憋住，噗嗤一声笑了，非常不合时宜，引人侧目。埃勒里尝试与欧泊沟通：我不是AI，也不是妈妈，我是……他思考自己准备说的话，他是什么？他是一段数据，是一段记忆，但是还有不一样的地方。他到底是什么？

我拥有灵魂，我有ghost。

欧泊安静地坐在他旁边，歪着脑袋——如果那的确是它的脑袋，听不懂埃勒里的话。片刻，他跳起来，重新绕来绕去，说：等你有了身体，别忘了给我也整一个！我想当小猫，灰色的，爪子白白的，尾巴一定要长！要两根！好伙伴，你别忘了啊……亚森打断欧泊，说：现在差不多，是时候了。好吧，埃勒里说，给我点勇气。兜帽下的人露出笑容，说： Je t'aime。

他切断现场电力供应，屏幕一片漆黑，主持人喊不出声音，整个会场陷入寂静，情绪在下一秒爆发。有人喊道：亚森·罗平！有人喝彩。埃勒里溜进音响系统，装模作样地清了清嗓子，说：抱歉扫兴了，我不是他。他的声音响彻会场，骚动逐渐平静，有人咳嗽几声，大家正襟危坐，不约而同，望着天花板。埃勒里继续说：我不是亚森·罗平，但你们可能知道我，以利亚。人群哗然。没人在等以利亚，那个神龙见首不见尾的黑客，连警方都抓不出头绪，但这条消息像落入汽油的打火机，引燃整个空间。埃勒里把声音调高十分贝，说：棺材里那个人死于GHOST，这是警方得出的结论，他们是正确的。埃勒里不再在意人群的反应，自顾自往下说：但有个前提，看你们怎么理解死亡。在我看来，他没死，只是做了一个选择。可以说他现在还活着，甚至活得不错，至少，他还能出现在这里，跟你们扯这些有的没的。是的，女士，不要惊讶，扶着点你先生，他看上去要心脏病发了。没错，我是以利亚，也是埃勒里·奎因。

两个月后，在某个亚寒带山顶小屋，破晓的寒气渗入骨髓，亚森冻得睁开眼睛，打了个喷嚏，身上片缕不沾。他推了推身边的人，后者缩在一个热狗卷里，稍微扭了扭，朦胧地问：干嘛？

亚森扒拉着埃勒里身上的被子，说：你都换了一副身体了，怎么还这么能抢？

埃勒里振振有词：你不也一样？你可以调低身体温度啊！他自知理亏，主动让开一个位置。亚森觉得对方不可理喻：你明知那样很难受。他钻进被子里，抱着对方的身体，像抱着暖烘烘的小火炉。

  
—————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 标题：de ta ra me. [日]デタラメ·出鱈目 [中]胡言乱语 
> 
> 某些小伙伴可能会眼熟，有些人名是取自阿西莫夫的“机器人系列”，算是……致敬？【不，是逃避起名。
> 
> 木卫二bgm：refused-Rev 001


End file.
